naruto_unitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat
Order of Combat A typical combat encounter is a clash between two sides, a flurry of weapon swings, feints, parries, footwork, and spellcasting. The game organizes the chaos of combat into a cycle of rounds and turns. A round represents about 6 seconds in the game world. During a round, each participant in a battle takes a turn. The order of turns is determined at the beginning of a combat encounter, when everyone rolls initiative. Once everyone has taken a turn, the fight continues to the next round if neither side has defeated the other. Surprise Round Whenever a participant is caught unaware in combat, their turn is skipped for the first round. They have -2 to all rolls until the surprise round is over. Initiative Initiative determines the order of turns during combat. When combat starts, every participant makes a Dexterity check to determine their place in the initiative order. The GM ranks the combatants in order from the one with the highest Dexterity check total to the one with the lowest. This is the order (called the initiative order) in which they act during each round. The initiative order remains the same from round to round. If a tie occurs, the creature with the highest dexterity goes first between the two. Actions in Combat Your turn in separated into 4 different actions. Move Action During this action you may move up to your speed, switch between weapons, or use it as a swift action. You may move, use actions, then continue the movement, or do a continuous movement. Movement does provoke an attack of opportunity(see reaction) if you pass through any space adjacent to a character. If you stay within 5 feet of the character this does not provoke. Standing Up: Standing up from prone takes half of your movement. Standard Action You may use this action to do one of the following: Attack The most common action to take in combat is the Attack action, whether you are swinging a sword, firing an arrow from a bow, or brawling with your fists. Use a Jutsu Most jutsu have an activation time of 1 Standard Action. See Jutsu for more details. Dash You may exchange your standard action for a move action. This does grant extra movement. Disengage If you use the disengage action, for the rest of this turn you do not provoke attacks of opportunity. Ready Sometimes you want to get the jump on a foe or wait for a particular circumstance before you act. To do so, you can take the Ready action on your turn, which lets you act using your reaction before the start of your next turn. First, you decide what perceivable circumstance will trigger your reaction. Then, you choose the action you will take in response to that trigger, or you choose to move up to your speed in response to it. When the trigger occurs, you can either take your reaction right after the trigger finishes or ignore the trigger. Use Object When an object requires your action for its use, you take the Use an Object action. Objects may require an action to use if they generally take more than a second to use. NEED TO COMPLETE: ADD REACTIONS AND SWIFT ACTIONS